Improvements in wireless networks often also create increasing demands on battery power. The desirability of increasing the duration of a battery charge while meeting these new demands, places a premium on power savings. Power can be used to maintain many different resources that allow a wireless mobile device to function in a Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN).
However, the ways in which power is used to allow a wireless mobile device to function in a WWAN involve inefficiencies. These inefficiencies unnecessarily drain power. By determining what these inefficiencies are and removing them, additional power savings can be achieved.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.